Usuario Blog:AnewLegend/The Best Perfume: Cap 05 - Llegando a Ciudad Reloj
The Legend of Brett: The Best Perfume: Capítulo 05/Llegando a Ciudad Reloj Puedes entender la historia leyendo el capítulo anterior haciendo clic aquí. Capítulo 05 Narrador: Después de que Talon, uno de los pocos hombres de confianza de Maikol, le convenció a este de no llevar a Brett a la Ciudad Reloj, ciudad que, como sabemos, está bajo el régimen totalitario liderado por el Rey Damour, toda la gente del Rancho Romani comenzaba a preparar las cosas de Brett para su salida del lugar, al igual como lo hacía el anti-héroe en su hogar, donde crió a su nieto desde que nació. Nuestro protagonista estaba algo nervioso por su partida y también algo triste al no poder ver, como lo hacía de costumbre, a Romani, su abuelo, y a toda la gente del rancho. Era domingo por la mañana, más o menos a esas horas de las 10:00 hrs. La visita de Maikol ya quedó atrás, y lo único que importa ahora es la partida de Brett el día lunes, o sea, al otro día. Toda la gente del rancho ya estaba levantada después de la gran fiesta de la noche anterior. Todos se levantaron felices hasta saber la última noticia reciente. Todos desayunaban normalmente, intentando sacar el tema de última noticia y hablando de la fiesta o el futuro de Brett. Ya a las 10:30 hrs, todos sacaban las cosas de la mesa, mientras que Brett sale a la pradera del rancho para hablar con su abuelo. Brett: (Mirando al césped) ¿Qué pasará ahora? Anti-héroe: (Mirando el paisaje) Tu vida tomará un nuevo rumbo, Brett. No creo que todo será igual como lo has vivido hasta ahora. Brett: ¿No crees que me hagan hacer un trabajo muy esforzado? Anti-héroe: (Aparta la vista mirando a Brett) ¿Por qué dices eso? Brett: (Aún mirando el césped) No lo sé… Digo, es por algo de que Damour y Maikol se esfuercen lo suficiente como para llevarme obligatoriamente a la ciudad… (Mira a su abuelo) Por ejemplo, ¿por qué no hicieron eso con Romani? Anti-héroe: Mmm… El caso con Romani es distinto. Ella nació aquí, en el rancho, se ha criado en el rancho y todo lo ha hecho aquí. Es más… Creo que la única vez que ha salido del rancho fue cuando tú y ella llevaron el pedido de leche a Dampé. Brett: (Queda pensativo y vuelve a mirar el césped) Creo que tienes razón… Anti-héroe: En cambio, Brett, tú has vivido toda tu vida en la pradera, te criaste allí, y los dueños de Ciudad Reloj solo piensan que vienes a este lugar de visita. *Brett se queda en silencio, muy pensativo y aún mirando el césped. Anti-héroe: ¿Sabes? Yo podría ir a visitarte de vez en cuando a la ciudad… Es más, como soy un viejo ordinario para ellos ya no me tomarán en cuenta. (Brett ríe un poco) Hehe… Además, Talon igual irá de vez en cuando a la ciudad por el envío, y tú podrías aprovechar esas situaciones para enviar mensajes a nosotros. Brett: (Mira a su abuelo) Pero el problema es que ya no los veré siempre… Y más por Romani. La extrañaré demasiado. Anti-héroe: Lo sé, Brett, lo sé… No sé, pero algo me dice que te irás acostumbrando a esa nueva vida. Brett: Como digas, abue. Anti-héroe: (Sonríe) Y bien… ¿Ya estás algo tranquilo? Y recuerda, ahí no podrás hacer lo que quieras todos los días. Brett: Sí, ya estoy un poco más tranquilo. Y eso último me lo has repetido varias veces. *Después de esto, el anti-héroe ríe junto a su nieto, alejando todos los “problemas” que vivirá Brett en el futuro. A las 15:24 hrs (03:24 pm), toda la gente del rancho estaban almorzando. Era uno de los pocos días en que esta gente almorzaba tan tarde. Estaban comiendo el resto de comida de la noche anterior, junto con algunas bebidas. En la comida, Malon sacaba una variedad de chistes para alegrar el ambiente, ya que algunos aún no podían entender la ida de Brett. Cremia, por su parte, almorzó rápido para ir a cuidar a las vacas. Ya por la tarde, a esas horas de las 17:00 hrs (05:00 pm), Talon y Brett salieron a dar una vuelta en el rancho para conversar. Talon: (Trasladando algunos cajones) ¿Andai listo pa’ la partía? Brett: (Haciendo lo mismo que Talon) Sí, ya estoy algo más tranquilo. Talon: Oe, es solo una ciudad, no es nah de otro mundo. No es pa’ asustarse, hehe. Brett: Sí, pero por lo visto, es una ciudad totalmente diferente a de otros lugares. Talon: ¿Otro’ lugare? Brett: Sí. He oído unas tierras lejanas a estas llamadas Hyrule, y dice que también tiene una ciudad y, al parecer, más hermosa que Ciudad Reloj (Bota los cajones en el Establo) Talon: (Hace lo mismo que Brett y se sacude las manos) Yo también he oído de ese lugar… (Mirando hacia el techo, como mirando algo maravilloso) Me imagino como debe ser. Brett: (Mirando hacia abajo) Sí… Me gustaría conocer esas tierras… (Levanta la mirada) En fin. Talon: Jeje… (Devuelve la mirada) Vamo’ por mah cajones. Aún quean algunos. Brett: Está bien. *Después de esto, los dos continuaron llevando cajones desde el Canódromo hasta el Establo. Pronto, sin que las personas se den cuenta, llegó la triste noche, una noche que podría ser una de las últimas de Brett. Todos estaban inquietos, algunos con el horario perdido, y otros preocupados por la partida de Brett. Cenaron muy callados de lo habitual y muy diferente a como comieron en el almuerzo de ese mismo día. Ya no habían bromas, sino, mucho silencio y miradas por toda la mesa, unos con otros. El silencio era tan inquietante, que para algunos se le quitó el hambre y solo se fueron a sus habitaciones. Eran las 22:13 hrs (10:13 pm), una hora en que algunos deberían ir a dormir. Al terminar de cenar, Talon lavó las cosas que usó para comer y se fue a dormir. Brett, por su parte, fue a la habitación de Romani a las 23:20 hrs (11:20 pm). Brett se cambió de ropa con un gran silencio en la habitación y la casa; el silencio continuó cuando se acostó. Romani rompió este silencio diciendo: Romani: (Acostada de espaldas hacia Brett y con la voz algo baja) Te voy a extrañar demasiado… Brett: (Acostado de lado mirando a Romani) Yo también, Romani. Romani: No me voy a poder acostumbrar a esta situación… Ya nada será como antes. Brett: (Mueve su cuerpo y los brazos para abrazar a Romani) Mira, yo solo estaré en la ciudad. Creo que también podré venir a verte de vez en cuando. Romani: Crees… Brett: Sí… Talon irá a la ciudad algunas veces y aprovecharé esos momentos para enviarte unos cuantos mensajes. Romani: Pero no será lo mismo leer una carta que estar al frente tuyo. Brett: (Serio) Hmm… Tienes razón. Romani: (Se da vuelta mirando a Brett con unas pequeñas lágrimas) Como te dije, te voy a extrañar demasiado… Brett: (La abraza aún más) Yo también, Romani, yo también… Narrador: Diciendo estas palabras, a Brett le comienzan a brillar los ojos, mientras que Romani echa a llorar. Al cabo de un rato, los dos se quedan dormidos… Amanece el día lunes, día en que el joven Brett llegaría a Ciudad Reloj. Eran las 06:00 hrs de la mañana, hora en que Brett y Talon se despiertan. Sin embargo, Cremia y la anciana Romani ya estaban despiertas desayunando en el primer piso. Mientras tanto, Talon despierta a Malon por el ruido que hacía, y lo mismo pasa con Romani y Brett. El anti-héroe llega a la casa del rancho a las 06:05 hrs aproximadamente. Talon y Brett desayunan con las demás personas que faltaban desayunar. Al terminar, Talon comienza a preparar las cosas del envío de leche de ese día, mientras que Brett vuelve a ponerse nervioso por el viaje, pero es calmado con la ayuda de su abuelo y la anciana Romani. La joven Romani, por su parte, quería estar sola recorriendo la pradera del rancho. Eran las 07:28 hrs, y Talon ya tenía todo listo para el viaje. Brett también estaba listo, por lo que Talon lo llama para el viaje. Brett comienza a despedirse de todos los demás, a excepción de Romani y su abuelo, quienes lo dejarían hasta la llegada de los muros de la ciudad. La anciana Romani le dice que se cuide mucho dentro de la ciudad; Malon le dice que se porte bien, no haga travesuras y que obedezca las órdenes; Grog le agradece todo lo que hizo por él en su trabajo; Mamamu Yan también le dice que se cuide y lo invita a una carrera de perros cuando quiera; mientras que Cremia le da un fuerte abrazo y echa a llorar. Ya con todo listo y saliendo del rancho, Brett hace la seña de adió con la mano, mientras que los demás lo hacían hasta cuando el carro desaparece de vista. El carro atravesó todo el Camino Lácteo y la Pradera de Termina, donde Brett quedó mirando su casa por un buen rato recordando viejos tiempos. El recorrido fue silencioso hasta cuando se acercaban a los muros de la ciudad. Talon: ¡Tamo’ llegando! Anti-héroe: (Con la voz un poco baja) ¿Estás listo, Brett? Brett: (Algo tenso y mirando a Romani) Sí, abue… *Romani permanecía callada mirando todo el rato a Brett, mientras que Brett hacía lo mismo con ella. No se hablaban nunca, pero pareciera que se comunicaban a través de las miradas. Finalmente, el carro llega a la entrada del sur de la ciudad. Aquí, Talon detiene el carro, donde se bajan Brett, su abuelo y Romani. Aquí, Brett aún siente los olores disueltos por todo el lugar. Luego, el anti-héroe se despide de su nieto. Anti-héroe: (Abrazando a su nieto) Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, Brett. Brett: Lo prometo. Anti-héroe: No hagas cosas malas, y si algún día te obligan a hacer algo, hazlo, ¿ok? Brett: Entendido. Anti-héroe: (Suelta el abrazo) Cuídate mucho, Brett. Recuerda que te quiero como un hijo, y si te llegara a pasar algo, no sé que pasaría conmigo. Brett: (Mirando a su abuelo fijamente) Lo sé, abue… *Los dos sonríen y se dan un nuevo abrazo, aún más corto que el anterior, y eso significaba un adiós temporal para los dos. Después de esto, el anti-héroe se marcha hacia su casa. Ahora, Brett aparta la mirada a su abuelo para mirar a una Romani sin saber qué hacer o decir. Talon: (Interrumpiendo) Bueno… Brett, te voy a esperar dentro, ¿vale? Brett: (Hace un seña con la mano a Talon diciendo que sí mientras se acercaba a Romani) Nunca pensé que llegaría este día. *Romani permanecía en silencio, mirando fijamente a Brett con los ojos brillantes. Brett: Estaré bien, Romani, y tú también los estarás. No pasará nada, y recuerda… *Brett es interrumpido por un beso de Romani. Romani: (Se aparta un poco) No quiero que te vayas a esa ciudad… Brett: Créeme que tampoco quiero, pero es la única alternativa. Romani: Lo sé, lo sé… (Abraza a Brett) Cuídate mucho, ¿si? Brett: Lo haré, Romani (Le comienza a brillar los ojos). Romani: (Le caen algunas lágrimas) Nos estaremos comunicando de vez en cuando y haré lo posible para que nos veamos algún día. Brett: Solo te puedo decir que también haré lo posible para hacer eso. *En eso llega Talon algo apurado y nervioso, interrumpiendo tal escena. Talon: ¡Brett, vamo’ rápido que Maikol ya no está esperando! Brett: (Aun mirando a Romani) ¡Está bien! (Hablándole a Romani tocándole su rostro) Te prometo que pronto estaremos hablando cara a cara, ¿vale? (Romani dice un sí meneando la cabeza) Todo estará bien… (Interrumpido) Talon: (Se acercó a Brett, lo toma del brazo derecho y se lleva a Brett a la fuerza) No hay tiempo que perder, chico. Romani: (Aún con la mano izquierda tomada de Brett, lo empuja hacia ella) ¡No, Brett, no! Brett: Espera, Talon (Se suelta y se atrae a Romani, dándole un pequeño beso) Romani, te veré pronto, ¿si? Te echaré mucho de menos… (Le caen lágrimas) Romani: (Llorando) Y yo a ti… Talon: (Viendo tal escena algo triste pero muy apurado) Vale, vale… *Talon regresa a Brett y se lo lleva una vez más. Brett y Romani se tomaban una vez de la mano izquierda, hasta que, finalmente, terminan soltándose. Antes de que Brett entre a la ciudad… Romani: ¡Te amo, Brett! Brett: ¡Yo también te amo, Romani! *Y estas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron, y Romani se pierde de vista… Brett, antes de entrar a la ciudad, cierra los ojos recordando todo lo sucedido con Romani, desde que eran niños tímidos hasta ahora. Finalmente, Brett comienza a oír conversaciones de gente y ruidos por todos lados. También, comienza a olfatear por todos lados, aún con los ojos cerrados, reconociendo algunos olores que había sentido cuando estaba en la pradera. Como era de esperarse, aquí los sintió mucho más fuertes. Talon: Hey, Brett. ¿Qué andai haciendo? ¡Abre los ojo’ y mira la maravillosa Ciuda’ Reloj! *Con esto, Brett abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es la gran Torre del Reloj, el monumento más importante de Ciudad Reloj y, según muchos, de toda Termina. Brett queda impresionado por la gran altura de la torre, quien la veía en algunas ocasiones por las noches desde su hogar. Después de ver la torre, comienza a observar por todos los alrededores y queda impresionado por ver tal ciudad nunca antes vista. Como estaba en el sur de la ciudad, no habían muchas aromas, pero sí se sentían sumamente fuerte en el este y oeste de la ciudad. Talon: Y bien, ¿qué te parece la ciuda’? *Brett había quedado sin palabras y sonriente, pero aún con lágrimas por lo sucedido anteriormente, y Talon solo lo queda mirando y ríe. Brett no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un “mundo” realmente diferente a todo lo que había vivido anteriormente. Luego, Talon comienza a caminar con Brett por toda la zona sur de la ciudad. Talon: ¿Qué tal la Torre del Reloj? Brett: (Vuelve a mirar la torre) Es… Es muy grande de altura, la verdad. Narrador: Talon ríe al escuchar el comentario y continúan el camino. Luego, Talon lleva a Brett al este de la ciudad. En este lugar, Brett no encuentra una variedad de personas, pero sí encuentra variedades de olores. Aquí se encontraba la famosa Posada del Puchero. También está el Bar Lácteo, lugar donde piden la mayoría de envíos de leche; se encuentra una gran variedad de zonas de juegos, como la Galería de Tiro. En esta zona, y puede que esta sea la razón principal de la gran variedad de aromas que se encuentra en la zona, es la ubicación de la Perfumería Glade, el cual está ubicado cerca de la cárcel de la ciudad. En el norte del este de la ciudad, se encuentra el Palacio de Ciudad Reloj, lugar donde está el Rey Damour y Maikol, respectivamente. Talon llevó a Brett al palacio para hablar con Maikol y confirmar la llegada del joven a la ciudad. Brett aún se encontraba “hipnotizado” por el cambio de vida que va a tener y las aromas que se le cruzaban a ratos. Cuando estaban en la entrada al palacio, Brett vio una entrada secreta a la derecha, el cual, había un niño mirándolo fijamente muy serio. Esto le pareció un gran misterio para el joven Brett… Finalmente, Maikol sale a escena, permitiendo la entrada de los dos hombres. Maikol: Bueno días, señores. Es un agrado verlos. (Bromeando) Hasta pensaba que no llegarían nunca. Talon: Bueno, pos aquí tamo’. Maikol: Gracias por cumplir tu palabra, Talon. (Mira a Brett) El Rey Damour está algo ocupado por ahora, así que… ¿Por qué no regresan dentro de un rato? Talon: No pasa nah, Maikol. Incluso, así aprovecho de mostrar más cosas de la ciuda’ a Brett, hehe. Maikol: No es mala idea, Talon. Tienen toda mi autorización (Vuelve a mirar a Brett). Además, así aprovechamos de que nuestro invitado se acostumbre un poco más al ambiente (Sonríe). Talon: Está bien (Agarra el carro). Vamos a entregar el encargo, Brett. *El joven permaneció todo el rato en silencio, quitando la sonrisa que había sacado al conocer parte de la ciudad para colocar un rostro totalmente serio y vengativo hacia Maikol. Talon llevó a Brett de vuelta al sur de la ciudad, pero esta vez, se dirigió hacia el oeste de la ciudad, lugar donde se concentra principalmente el comercio. En este lugar, Brett quedó maravillado y con “pérdida de consciencia” al recorrer esta zona. Se encontraba una gran cantidad de personas recorriendo esta zona, por lo que varios olores se le cruzaban en su camino. Miles y miles de olores se hallaban al frente y a los lados. Algunos olores eran ricos, como de las flores o de un buen perfume, o algunos olores eran malos, como el de una persona no bañada o flores podridas. El ambiente era una especie de universo soñado por Brett desde su tierna niñez. Después de recorrer la zona, Talon llega a su destino: un puesto de flores, y quien atendía era un hombre con apariencia pobre. El hombre se ve de unos 50 años o más. Brett lo quedó mirando de una forma extraña, como si conociera a este hombre de hace un buen tiempo. El hombre no olía bien, pero lo que le extrañaba era algo de un “recuerdo olvidado”. Talon: Bueno’ días. Hombre: Buenos días, don Talon. Talon: Uste’ es el señor Roselio, ¿o me equivoco? Roselio: Tiene toda la razón. Yo fui quien pidió cinco botellas de un litro de leche normal y una de Reserva Romani. Talon: (Empieza a sacar las botellas del carro) Oh, está bien. Brett: (En voz muy baja, hablando por sí solo y aún mirando al hombre) Roselio… Roselio: (Mira al joven) Oh, lo siento. (Extiende el brazo para estrechar la mano) Buenos días y un gusto de conocerlo, joven… Brett: (Estrecha la mano con Roselio) Brett, señor. Mi nombre es Brett. Roselio: (Recordando algo) Brett… Por alguna razón, me recuerdas a alguien. *Brett suelta la mano y solo permaneció en silencio. Talon termina de sacar las botellas de leche y se los deja en el mostrador. Roselio las guarda en otro lado y le agradece a los dos hombres, quienes se marchan. En el camino, Brett sigue aún oliendo cada olor que se le cruzaba, pero con la diferencia que no lo disfrutaba tanto como antes, sino que aún pensaba en el hombre que recién vio. Ahora, Talon llevó a Brett de vuelta al palacio. Al llegar… Maikol: Vaya, volvieron más rápido de lo que pensaba. Talon: (Sonriente) Bueno… No taba tan lejos el envío y pasó todo muy rápido, jeje. Maikol: Bien, como el joven ya está aquí, no es necesaria tu presencia, Talon, así que te puedes marchar cuando quieras. Talon: Oh, está bien… (Se acerca a Brett) Cuídate, muchacho y gracia’ por too’. Nos tamo’ viendo, ¿ok? Brett: (Sonríe) Claro, Talon. Te veré pronto y… Dile a Romani que la extrañaré mucho y que la amo. Talon: Por supuesto, chico. *Talon vuelve a sonreír, se despide de Maikol y se marcha. Maikol invita a Brett para estar dentro del palacio, y Brett termina aceptando. Antes de entrar, Brett da una media vuelta para ver a Talon por última vez en el día, pero al ver la entrada secreta en donde está el niño serio, se vio una especie de sombra que se movió realmente rápido y terminó escondiéndose en la sombra del niño. Brett quedó mirando asustado por dicha escena y entra a la sala principal del palacio. Maikol lo lleva hasta la sala de estar, donde se encuentra un hermoso living. Maikol: (Sonriente) Te puedes sentar en donde quieras, Brett. Procura no ensuciar algo o el rey se enojará. Brett: (Dirigiéndose a un sofá negro de cuero) Está bien. *Maikol fue a otra sala, mientras permaneció allí durante un buen rato. Miraba todos los alrededores de la sala y aprovechó de conocer nuevos olores. Reconoció unos tantos olores a frutas que había olido en el oeste de la ciudad y algunos perfumes que estaban en la Perfumería Glade. Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, Maikol vuelve donde Brett. Maikol: El rey quiere hablar contigo. Sígueme. *Brett se levanta del sofá y sigue a Maikol hasta llegar al salón del Rey Damour. El salón era realmente grande, pero no tanto como la sala de estar. Aquí, Brett pudo conocer el olor del rey, para así, reconocerlo cuando él quiera. Damour: ¡Bienvenido a Ciudad Reloj, joven Brett! (Sonríe) Brett: (Tímido) Gracias y buenos días, señor Damour… Damour: Si no fuera mucho, me gustaría que me llamases “Rey”, ¿está claro? Brett: Claro… Damour: (Sonríe) Jeje, vamos, siéntate. *Brett se dirige a la silla que está en frente del escritorio y se sienta. Damour: (Mira a Maikol) ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahí, Maikol? Maikol: Amm, esto… (Interrumpido) Damour: (Grita para intimidar) ¡Vete! Maikol: Cl-claro (Se marcha por la puerta que llegó) Damour: (Mira a Brett) Hmm… ¿Qué te pareció mi ciudad? Linda, ¿no? Brett: (Asustado y aún más tímido por lo sucedido recién) Sí, muy linda. Damour: Sabía que te iba a gustar. (Comienza a encender una pipa) Y dime, ¿qué harás aquí? Brett: No lo sé, Rey… Damour: ¿Cómo eso de que no sabes? Brett: Eso, no lo se… (Es interrumpido) Damour: (Grita) ¿¡Cómo eso de que no sabes qué hacer aquí!? ¡Hay una gran ciudad con grandes maravillas y empleos y ahora me dices que no sabes qué hacer! Brett: (Asustado) P-perdón, Rey, pero e-estoy recién co-conociendo la ciudad… Damour: (Quita su rostro de alguien enojado mezclado con locura y vuelve a la normalidad) Mmm… Tienes razón… Tienes razón. *Brett suspira e intenta tranquilizarse un poco. Brett: ¿Po-por qué quiere que yo esté en la ciudad, rey? Damour: (Fumando) Simple, porque se ve que eres un muchacho trabajador y eso es lo que se necesita en esta ciudad. *Brett responde muy tímido y asustado. Damour: Te dejé una reserva en la Posada del Puchero por un mes. Cuando acabe ese mes, ahí verás tú lo que harás y en qué lugar dormirás. Brett: (Aún tímido) Está bien… Damour: Ya te puedes ir. (Sonríe) Brett: Gracias, rey. *Brett se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, el rey le dice que lo estará vigilando. Luego, Maikol acompaña a Brett hasta la salida. Finalmente, Brett sale del palacio llevándose un recuerdo muy temeroso con el Rey Damour. Cuando está afuera, Brett mira el pasadizo secreto, pero el niño serio ya no estaba. Brett ignora esto y se dirige a la Posada del Puchero, la cual estaba abierta porque ya eran las 09:33 hrs de la mañana. Allí se encontraba Anju, la posadera, en el escritorio de la primera sala. Brett: (En el escritorio) Buenos días. Anju: Buenos días. ¿Tiene una reserva? Brett: Creo que sí… Según el Rey Damour, pidió una reserva aquí en mi nombre, Brett. Anju: (Pensando)… Deje revisar. *Para asegurarse, Anju prefirió revisar los papeles de la reserva, donde encontró la recién dicha por Brett. Anju: Es verdad. Usted descansará en el cuarto de huéspedes, que es la última habitación en el fondo del pasillo del segundo piso. Brett: (Sonríe) Vale, gracias. Narrador: Al decir esto, Brett se dirige a su habitación, donde se dio cuenta que compartía habitación con otras personas que no conoce. A Brett no le agradó mucho la habitación, pero era el único lugar para dormir. Cuando cayó la noche y eran esas horas de las 22:52 hrs (10:52 pm), Brett caminaba por el norte de la ciudad, conociendo la plaza. En ese entonces, mientras observaba a un niño lanzando piedras a un globo, y dicho niño se parecía al niño serio del pasadizo secreto, Brett se da cuenta de la misma sombra que vio anteriormente y desapareció yendo hacia el este de la ciudad. Brett siguió la sombra hasta llegar dicho pasadizo secreto, en donde se encontraba el niño serio, quien miraba a Brett con el rostro serio y algo sonriente, y luego da media vuelta para dirigirse al pasadizo secreto, con la sombra misteriosa siguiéndolo. Brett siguió al niño pensando que estaría en peligro hasta entrar al pasadizo. Antes de entrar en lo profundo había un cartel diciendo “Bienvenido al Escondite de los Bombers”. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo con ese niño serio y qué será esa sombra misteriosa?... La historia continuará... Recuerda comentar: "Si no comentas, no leíste el capítulo". Acepto dudas, te las puedo resolver, y críticas, para mejorar el fic. ^_^ Categoría:Entradas